bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 310 (Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory!)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story *Episode 310.a Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory! (Part 1) *Episode 310.b Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 2) *Episode 310.c Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 3) *Episode 310.d Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 4) *Episode 310.e Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 5) *Episode 310.f Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 6) Category:Stories